En La Oscuridad
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: Algo Maligno rondaba entre las Sombras. Algo Maligno acechaba desde la Oscuridad.
1. ¿Sientes Miedo?

_**¿Me temes? ¿Sientes miedo de mí?**_

Estrujó entre sus manos el colgante de oro, como buscando consuelo en él, y agudizó sus sentidos para orientarse mejor. La cadena era de oro y había un precioso rubí incrustado en el medio; su forma era la de una manzana.

Una ventisca de gélido aire jugueteó con sus rubios mechones. Milo sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda, y se agazapó aún más en su escondite; una columna la resguardaba. Contuvo el aire, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Su Cosmos estaba demasiado cerca, lo sentía. Podía oír el susurro de sus pies al deslizarse, su respiración; se imaginó, incluso, los frívolos labios contornearse en una sonrisa de lado. La oscuridad que predominaba en el Santuario no le daba ningún consuelo. Milo, Aspirante a la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio, contuvo el aliento.

Incluso, creyó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Su Cosmos se sintió más cerca que nunca. _Él_ era muy silencioso; no podía verlo entre tanta negrura. Milo imaginó sus manos, tiempo atrás, suaves y pacíficas, protectoras; ahora mortíferas, ensangrentadas, dispuestas a sacarle el pellejo. Veía su rostro desfigurado en una sonrisa lobuna, sus iris esmeraldinos, ahora inundados en un mar de sangre.

" _En la Oscuridad estaba… En la Oscuridad acechaba."_

Se atrevió, con todo el miedo que sentía, a mirar por sobre su hombro, y asomó su cabeza, apartándose de la columna que la resguardaba momentáneamente. Allí, en las sombras, yacía el _Monstruo_ … y la buscaba. Las manos de él estaban ensangrentadas, y sostenía una _Daga._

Milo apartó la mirada rápidamente, no queriendo testificar aquella _fatal_ escena; una solitaria lágrima descendió sobre su mejilla. Pronto rompería en llanto, pero eso sólo conseguiría delatarla. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de estar con su Maestro! Muy lejos de _Él_ … en los brazos de Saga.

Algo crujió. Milo tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo, y armándose de un valor que sabía que sería pasajero, se asomó de nuevo. El _Monstruo_ , en cambio, se alejó de su posición.

" _Era ahora o nunca."_

Si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor suficiente, el coraje necesario, se hubiera aproximado a Saga y entonces lo hubiese obligado a entrar en razón. Pero no podía. Tenía mucho miedo. Era una pesadilla de la que, creía, nunca despertaría. Saga había perdido la cordura por completo, y ella no podría salvarlo. Acercarse a él, en ese momento, sería como un suicidio.

Porque Milo apenas era una Aprendiz, y Él era un Santo de Oro, el primero, el más joven de los Doce. Aioros todavía no conseguía a Sagitario, por lo tanto, Saga era el primero de la Nueva Generación.

Milagrosamente, había logrado apagar su Cosmos para que él no la sintiera.

Le suplicó a Athena, a su Futura Diosa, que sus pies fueran discretos y no hicieran ningún ruido; ligeros, como plumas de cisnes. Se alejó de la columna que la protegía, esperando alejarse de allí. Si llegaba a la Zona de los Doce Templos, quizás podría confundirse con los cadáveres.

" _Ríos y ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero ella todavía no lo notaba."_

Tal vez su cuerpo pasaría desapercibido con toda la sangre.

" _Sus pasos hacían demasiado ruido, él la descubriría, la mataría."_

¿Y si fingía estar muerta? ¿Y si se recostaba junto a los cadáveres que, tiempo atrás, habían sido sus futuros Compañeros de Orden? ¿Había posibilidades de salir impune a su locura? ¿Y si de verdad moría antes de que él la descubriese?

\- ¡Milo! – Su voz se oía distante, diferente. Ya no era la de Saga, ahora era la de un Ser horrorosamente distinto. Alguien que había perdido la _cordura_. Porque había dejado que _La Otra Cosa,_ ¡Ese Lado Oscuro que siempre ocultaba con recelo! Lo dominara por completo, ¿O esa era su verdadera naturaleza? – No te me escondas… _pequeña. –_ Esa voz... _algo se desgarraba._ No. _Él la desgarraba a ella_.

Milo reprimió un grito de horror, y corrió, corrió hacia el Templo de Escorpio. Estaba cerca. Y oía la risa; ¡Su risa estremecía todo el Santuario! Incluso estremecía las llamas; las llamas que de improviso habían empezado a devorar todo.

Corrió entre los cadáveres, entre aquellas personas que ahora la veían pero sin verla realmente. Cadáveres mutilados por doquier… _era como una Apocalipsis._

" _Saga era un Monstruo."_

Mientras corría, las lágrimas se le escapaban sin contención, pero ella no lo notaba.

" _Moriría."_

Todo parecía decírselo. Incluso su corazón, que latía con desenfreno, se lo gritaba. Su piel debía estar rojiza por el esfuerzo, pero estaba tan pálida que casi parecía un cadáver danzando entre más cadáveres. ¡Y su risa seguía resonando! La llenaba de un miedo terrible, le mandaba escalofríos por el espinazos, le helaba la sangre; y por sobre todas las cosa, era _sádica._

Era la risa de alguien que lo había perdido todo, alguien que se divertía con su sufrimiento.

" _Era como un juego de niños."_

Mientras él reía, ella sollozaba.

" _Estaba haciendo mucho ruido, ¡Maldición! Que parara pronto."_

Su llanto se intensificaba, pero a Milo no le importaba. Su perdición estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Moriría, y se uniría al sueño que todos compartían, ¿Entonces por qué la dejaba para el último? ¿Por qué le alargaba la agonía? Estando allí, era peor que la misma muerte.

Vislumbró el Templo de Escorpio, y entró a toda velocidad.

" _Temblaba, temblaba como nunca antes."_

¡Todo en ella temblaba! Su respiración la sentía trabajosa, ya no era humana del todo, pero aún así, estaba agotadísima. Él la encontraría, después de todo, no por nada era el primer Santo de Oro de la Nueva Generación. Ya no podía seguir ahogando su llanto, ¡Necesitaba tanto a su Maestro! ¿Qué podría hacer?

El lugar lucía desierto; y había sangre en todas partes, en el suelo, en las paredes y goteando desde el techo.

No quería morir, aún no…

Pero nada lo cambiaría. De todas maneras... esa misma noche, sin luna, sin estrellas que guiasen sus pasos, moriría; el Santuario vería un amanecer sangriento, un amanecer _muerto_. Ya no habría nadie que llorase las vidas que se perdieron, ni nadie que sepultase los cadáveres; su risa seguiría resonando, los únicos testigos serían aquellos seres que ahora veían el mundo con expresión vacía. Ojos convertidos en cuencas sin brillo.

Los oídos muertos, la mirada perdida… el fin de sus vidas.

No tenía escape. Fijó sus ojos en la entrada, resignada, esperando a que él apareciera; que la matara de una vez por todas.

¿Podría llegar a los Campos Elíseos, si moría? ¿O él jugaría con ella para que viese el amanecer muerto, o la destrozaría desde las sombras?

Apretó los ojos.

Ya lo sentía detrás. ¿Le cortaría la garganta con esa Daga de Oro, o le diría dulces palabras antes de matarla?

Tragó grueso.

Una mano frívola se posó sobre su hombro, helándole la sangre. Sintió que su corazón se ceñía y que un vacío se formaba en su estómago, al tiempo en que un desgarrador grito huía despavorido de su garganta. Esperaba que la Daga se posara en su cuello, y que ésta se bañara con su sangre. Pero nunca llegó, y Milo corrió de nuevo, alejándose de aquel _Demonio_ , saliendo del Octavo Templo.

Y aún sintiendo el tacto de la mano fría, helándola.

Frenó de golpe, y vislumbró la figura que de la nada había aparecido allí. Milo se quedó de piedra, mirando a su futuro _verdugo_ , completamente paralizada.

La noche susurraba secretos de la muerta eternidad, y él sonreía de lado, hambriento de más sangre; los cadáveres eran los mudos expetadores de un trágico suceso esperando su desenlace final. Parecían anhelar, siempre inmutables, que ella se uniera al sueño eterno en el que se veían condenados.

No podía escapar. Era, indudablemente, el fin de sus días.

¿Acaso los cadáveres la aprisionaban desde las piernas? ¿Acaso ellos le recalcaban que moriría?

Saga caminó hacia ella, sonriéndole con puro sadismo, con locura. Había hilillos de sangre pintarrajeando su boca; su melena estaba completamente negra, ya nunca más el añil que había cautivado los ojos de Milo. Y su mirada… era escarlata... un escarlata que le evocaba imagenes con el color de los Infiernos.

Y por primera vez, desde aquella pesadilla interminable, Milo percibió que todo, absolutamente todo, olía a una inquietante fragancia de azufre. Ese olor tan funesto predominaba en todo el Santuario, era nauseabundo, asqueroso; y sentía que pronto ella sería otro cadáver adornando la imagen apocalíptica.

Una vez muerta, ¿Se descompondría?

Mientras tanto, Saga seguía sonriéndole. Se acercaba a ella, empuñando la Daga, listo para enterrársela en alguna zona del cuerpo.

" _El acechaba desde la Oscuridad."_

Milo volvió a gritar, al tiempo en que se abalanzaba sobre ella como una bestia descontrolado, con intenciones asesinas.

" _¡Iba a Matarla!"_

Y luego sintió que él la abrazaba.

\- Tranquila. – Volvía a oír su dulce voz, esa que tanto le encantaba. – Tranquila, Milo. Sólo fue una pesadilla.

Pero su corazón seguía latiendo desenfrenado, y aún seguía sintiendo deseos de gritar. Ella temblaba cuando Saga decidió separarse.

\- Ahora está todo bien, Milo.

Sí… todo estaba bien ahora, ¿Verdad?

 _¿Verdad?_

Miró a su alrededor. Y no se equivocaba, todo seguía estando normalmente bien. Ella se vio a sí misma; ya no era una niña como en su pesadilla se mostraba, y Saga tampoco era un chico de quince años.

Pero el Geminiano la observaba con aire sombrío, oscuro, como torturado por algo sumamente doloroso. ¿Quizás había dicho algo que no debía decir en su pesadilla? ¿Lo había herido de alguna forma? Aún podía sentir el filo de oro cerca de su cuello. Temía que ese lado oscuro volviese a relucir. Temía que él se sintiera lastimado por algún susurro de horror que ella había dejado escapar.

Buscó su colgante de oro y miró el rubí en forma de manzana; Saga se lo había regalado cuando ella era una niña.

Luego, fijó su mirada en el Santo de Géminis; sus ojos seguían siendo de esa tonalidad verde azulada, como las esmeraldas, ningún tinte sangriento perturbaba el color.

Y la noche volvía a susurrar secretos de la muerta eternidad.

 _Y volvía a sentir miedo…_

" _Algo acechaba desde la Oscuridad."_

 **-X-** Continuará…

 **Notas:** Mmm… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Espero que sí. Verán, la idea es bizarra, pero tenía tantas ganas de manifestarla, que no me pude contener.

La Milo de la película es bonita, no lo voy a negar, pero hubiese sido mucho más bonita (en mi opinión) si hubiese conservado la apariencia del Manga, me refiero a cabellera rubia, y sus ojos turquesas, pero como Milo hombre lo prefiero con cabellera azul XD.

Algo parecido sucede con Saga, bueno, no tanto. Su lado malvado me parece perfecto para escribir fanfics (Ares nunca lo poseyó, eso es fumada de los fans), me gusta con cabellera azul también (sólo cuando es "bueno") pero para malvadote se vería mucho más interesante con melena negra (como en el Manga).

Mmm, creo que eso es todo. Les agradecería muchísimo un Review, es gratis y no pierden nada con ello.

¡Nos ve… quiero decir, nos leemos!

 **PD:** Para los seguidores de mi fic "En Pedazos", debo decirles que el séptimo capítulo está en proceso de pre-producción XD. Quizá pronto lo publique.


	2. Lentamente Loco

_**2\. Loco.**_

\- ¿Me temes? – Susurró él, y su aliento chocó contra el cuello de Milo, como una ventisca que traía consigo inmutables desgracias.

El abrazo que le brindaba era cálido, pero ella aún continuaba helada… escalofriantemente helada.

Era una pregunta clave…

" _¿Le temía?"_

No. Ahora no le temía, pero la sensación de que podría perderlo aun seguía quemándole el corazón.

No quería perderlo.

Porque él… tiempo atrás, había sido su único sustento.

El silencio que predominaba en el Templo se le antojaba espeluznante. Apenas oía su propia respiración, pero por cada segundo que pasaba, tenía la sensación de que algo ocurriría. Algo que permanecía fuera de su alcance, algo que ella no comprendía.

Algo colisionaba, muy por debajo; en los secretos, en la oscuridad, en las cosas de las que no se hablan pero que siempre existirían, y esperaban allí… _ocultas_.

Alzó el rostro para mirarlo de frente. Los ojos de él lucían tristes, quizás húmedos, ¿Había estado llorando? Milo sintió cómo algo en el interior de su pecho se estrujaba; se retorcía como si una mano negra estuviera jugando con sus órganos.

" _Una mano fría hasta la médula."_

Saga estaba dolido, y ella con su temor había causado eso.

" _¿No quieres perderlo?"_

\- Sólo… sólo fue una… pesadilla. – Dijo, en un intento por tranquilizarlo y de paso convencerse de que era sólo eso… _una pesadilla_.

Sentía frío; el mismo frío de aquella mano helada sobre su hombro, porque aun se veía a sí misma huyendo, escapando del Cosmos puramente sangriento que la perseguía.

Un Cosmos oscuro, peligrosamente maldito; ese mismo que la consumía como si un demonio le estuviese arrancando la piel a mordiscos, dejándole el músculo expuesto, en carne viva… _desnudo_ , sin ningún pellejo para protegerlo.

Ese mismo Cosmos que ahora la cubría, la protegía… y que no era _maligno_ …

" _¿O sí?"_

\- ¿Qué te hice? – Le preguntó él en un susurro.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa; temiendo lo peor.

\- Gritaste dormida. – Informó el Mayor. Llevó la vista a un costado y luego la posó en ella. – Me gritabas. Yo te dañaba otra vez.

\- Saga… no.

\- No me mientas.

Milo se quedó sin palabras. Balbuceó algo y se humedeció los labios.

Saga apretó los dientes y los puños sin que ella lo notara. Era verdad… la cruda y horripilante verdad. _Él la lastimaba… él le hacía daño… a todos._

" _Y él les sacaría la piel uno por uno."_

\- Lo siento… Milo.

El susurro salió como un desgarro. Milo tragó saliva… le dolía verlo así, le dolía ver cómo sufría.

\- Saga… – Musitó, pero ni bien lo dijo, se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo se lo diría? – No eras tú…

\- Era el lado enfermo de mi alma. – Gruñó él. Se giró sin mirarla. – Yo comprendo que eso les produce desconfianza.

Milo apretó los puños. Era tan _injusto_. ¡Si había sido sólo una estúpida pesadilla! Pero no lo negaba, hacerlo sería absurdo. Temía perderlo y nunca recuperarlo… porque ese era su miedo, no el de morir.

\- Si llego a perder la cabeza… si empiezo a dañarlos… a todos… - Empezó él. ¡Maldición! Sentía un desagradable desgarro en el pecho. No quería dañarlos… a ninguno, porque nunca se lo perdonaría, así como nunca se lo había perdonado. – Mátenme.

" _¿Y si se mataba primero, antes de dañarlos?"_

La Amazona se volvió, completamente pálida. Matarlo… le resultaba simplemente algo horrible.

Porque la primera vez, Saga se había suicidado.

¿Pero y si realmente aquello era necesario?

\- Nunca… si eso sucediera… encontraríamos la manera de salvarte.

" _Pero no había otra manera."_

El Geminiano bajó la mirada. Él tampoco los condenaría. Pero esa parte oscura que su alma ocultaba… _sí_.Y allí estaba, esperando un momento de debilidad para poder bañarse con la sangre. Porque esa _Cosa_ sí quería condenarlos, sí quería matar y desgarrar la carne con los dientes.

Milo lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro.

\- Y Athena ya te purificó, nunca volverías a hacernos daño.

El Geminiano le tomó las manos.

¿Que él no volvería a lastimarlos? Una parte de su alma que permanecía oculta, lo haría, porque no tenía sentido negarlo. ¿O acaso las fuertes jaquecas que en ocasiones lo torturaban no significaban algo? ¿Acaso cuando Shion lo mandaba en misiones no sentía el terrible deseo de _matar_ algo? ¿No era verdad que a duras penas podía controlarse cuando alguno de sus Compañeros estaba cerca? ¿No era un hecho que a veces tenía el nefasto deseo de matar a Atenea cuando la veía?

La presencia de los Otros sólo actuaba como un estimulo que terminaba por despertar a la Bestia de su interior… y esa misma Bestia siempre le desgarraba el pecho con sus garras al intentar salir.

Porque deseaba volver a saborear el metálico sabor de la sangre.

" _Ser el causante de toda la perdición que asolaría el mundo."_

Y ya no podía seguir controlándose por más tiempo; y ya ni si quiera podía poner en orden el revoltijo que eran sus pensamientos. Y ya no podía controlar ese abominable deseo de _matar._

Apretó los ojos.

Y aún no se atrevía a decirle todo aquello. ¿Y en todo caso, cómo lo haría? ¿Le diría que cuando ella estaba cerca, quería tajearle el cuello con aquella _desgraciada_ Daga de Oro? ¿Que lo mismo sentía cuando algún otro Santo caminaba cerca de él? ¿El mismo Patriarca y la Diosa? ¿Incluso cualquier Aldeano?

Su Álter Ego cada día ganaba más terreno en el interior de su propia existencia, cada día luchaba con más ferocidad para hacerse con el total control de su cuerpo; y él cada día se debilitaba más, y llegaría un punto en el que ya no podría resistirse.

" _Esa Cosa eventualmente ganaría."_

Tuvo la impresión de que algunas lágrimas querían escapársele y correr libres.

" _Y eventualmente condenaría a todos."_

Pero no podía llorar, no aún. Tampoco _podía_ contarles de aquella batalla interior que se desataba en su consciencia, batalla que muy pronto él _perdería._ Y si lo hacía… quizá los otros lo expulsarían de la Orden. O incluso peor, terminarían por odiarlo. Milo dejaría de tener pesadillas porque ya nunca más dormiría. Shion y Dohko lo observarían de reojo y con mucha más desconfianza.

Y llegaría el momento en que… finalmente, perdería la cabeza por completo, y a los ojos de los demás él volvería a ser un _monstruo._

¿Podría volver a soportar semejante tortura? Trece años habían sido la primera, pero una segunda… _ya no_.

Aferró las manos de Milo.

\- Espero que sea así. – Susurró.

Pero era algo muy improbable. Algún día que esperaba que nunca llagara, atravesaría el corazón de Athena con esa Daga y entonces reiría y lloraría con descontrol… como un _desquiciado_.

" _Como alguien completamente loco."_

Porque algún día, Saga ya no existiría; sólo sería una Criatura de los Avernos con deseos de _matar_ y _destruir todo lo bueno… destruir los sueños._ Porque algún día, la pesadilla de Milo se volvería la cruda realidad… y él era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no decírselo.

El Cosmos de Athena lograba sedar a la Bestia… pero sólo eso, _sedarla._ Pronto esa Bestia despertaría y ni sedantes servirían para detenerla.

O tal vez ella podría solucionarlo.

Pero de eso estaba, cada día, menos seguro. A veces, por las noches, su cuerpo se movía en contra de su voluntad y él sí permanecía despierto como para ser simple sonambulismo, o tenía espeluznantes lagunas mentales.

Dohko parecía sospechar algo de que, a veces, su Álter Ego era quien tomaba el control.

Y ni siquiera en esa ocasión se sentía el absoluto dueño de sí mismo.

\- Saga… - Milo susurró a su oído. – Tienes que proteger a Nuestra Diosa.

Quiso responderle que sí, que siempre la protegería, pero eso sólo significaría mentirle… _mentirse a sí mismo._

Él mismo acabaría con su Diosa, y para entonces, Saga ya no existiría.

Esas palabras parecieron retumbar en la habitación, haciendo un eco escabroso, de esos que te hela la sangre. Y sentía que las lágrimas pronto correrían libres, pero no lo hicieron; era como si se le hubiesen secado los ojos. Pronto, todo se volvió borroso, ahora era probable de que jamás recuperase el control absoluto de su cuerpo.

" _Y sentiría la sangre escurrírsele entre los dedos… acariciaría la carne roja y desnuda con la lengua."_

El suave tacto que Saga ejercía sobre ella pronto se volvió desesperado. Milo sintió que se le erizaban los bellos del brazo. La voz de él se oyó distorsionada, como si cambiara de timbre por segundos…

Se distorsionaba en la oscuridad, en el propio miedo que parecía resquebrajarle los huesos, en el tacto que pronto se le antojó como si tirasen de su pellejo para arrancárselo y dejarla al rojo vivo.

Se imaginó que Saga le sonreía desde las penumbras.

Y que su Cosmos se había vuelto maligno.

No, no podía estar pasando justo ahora… Saga no podía perder la cordura tan pronto.

" _Porque Saga ya la había perdido desde hacia tiempo… Saga ya estaba loco."_

 **-X-**

 **Notas:** Hasta aquí… sólo les quería comunicar que este fic no pasará de tres capítulos, ya que originalmente iba a ser un One-Shot, pero decidí dividirlo en tres partes n.n

 **¡Muchas Gracias a Todos Aquellos que Comentaron! ¡Sus Review son exquisitos manjares!**


	3. Camino Sin Retorno

_**3\. Sin Retorno.**_

Alzó la cabeza con algo de esfuerzo, e intentó localizar los Cosmos de sus Otros Compañeros, quienes parecían dormir en sus Templos, siempre imperturbables. Debía alertarlos cuanto antes.

Su corazón latió con mucho más desenfreno; y el agarre de Saga no disminuyó ni un solo segundo, incluso, se volvió todavía más fuerte que antes.

¿Estaba pasando realmente? ¿Tan pronto ocurría eso?

En medio de las sombras, forzó la visión para poder orientarse mejor. Saga la había soltaba y entonces se había colocado de espaldas a ella; y Milo seguía imaginándose la sádica sonrisa cruzar su rostro. ¿O sólo eran espejismos de su alocada mente? Porque no hace mucho había despertado de una terrible pesadilla y, no era mala idea suponer eso.

Las sombras se apartaron y Milo pudo ver su cabello azulado desparramarse por sobre los hombros y espalda… _seguía siendo azul_. El resplandor de la luna le ayudó a vislumbrar otro detalle, pero sólo cuando ésta dejó de ocultarse tras la capa de nubarrones grises.

El cabello azul lucía profanado por hebras negras; los mechones oscuros le hicieron dar un respingo, y se le antojaron macabros y bien malignos.

Incluso la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las columnas de su habitación, le pareció tan pálida y desabrida como usualmente luce la piel de los muertos… _de los cadáveres._

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y le suplicó a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber que sólo se tratara de otra pesadilla… que nada de eso estuviera pasando, de que sólo fueran alucinaciones que pronto pasarían.

" _En su sueño había sangre en todas partes… había cadáveres que la observaban con la mueca macabra estampada en sus rostros… y con la risa descontrolada de aquella Cosa resonando en los oídos muertos."_

\- _**¿Todavía crees… que esto es sólo un… sueño…?**_

Milo sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco; y la sangre que corría por sus venas pronto se volvió fría… _se heló de nuevo._

Porque la voz de Saga se oyó distinta, y pareció que tenía dificultades para poder hablar. Porque otra voz interrumpió en el silencio… y sonó desgarrada y rota.

\- Milo… ahora vete… mátame… _**cierra la boca, esa mujer será quien muera…**_

¿Estaba ocurriendo? ¿Saga había perdido la cabeza realmente? ¿Y aún seguía luchando? ¿Esa Cosa jugaría con ella?

Era muy probable que él intentase matarla ahí mismo, aprovechando que ella se encontraba débil, pero no de Cosmos, sino emocionalmente, ¡Porque le resultaba tan doloroso verlo en aquel lamentable estado! A Saga, estando en ese trance de mera oscuridad, le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de sus víctimas.

" _Le fascinaba ver cómo la sangre abandonaba los cuerpos sin vida… le fascinaba ver la piel pálida y la expresión de agonía en los rostros muertos. Todo eso le encantaba porque los ilusos partirían al Inframundo experimentando el dolor de la más miserable muerte."_

Era demasiado tarde, y las palabras que ella había usado para consolarlo pronto se perdieron en la negrura de aquella noche burlona… esa misma noche que no paraba de susurrar cosas horribles de cómo todo terminaría hundiéndose en las ciénagas de la perdición.

¿Saga había perdido el absoluto control de sí mismo? ¿Y entonces por qué lo había recuperado tan sólo para consolarla cuando ella despertó de su sueño premonitorio?

\- Milo… vete… ahora… - Susurró, y su voz pareció quebrarse en pedacitos. - _**¿Temes morir aquí, Milo? Apestas a miedo.**_ – En ese instante, su voz cambió a un timbre macabro. Uno divertido y airoso que le retorcía el corazón en tan sólo escucharlo.

Sin notarlo, un sudor frío se empezó a deslizar por su frente. Su corazón se aceleró todavía más, hasta el punto en que pareció peligroso. Por un lado, su instinto de Santo de Oro le ordenaba enfrentarlo y el otro, el pedazo de humanidad, ese que aun continuaba aferrado a él, le exigía correr y alejarse… _huir, como una cobarde._

 _ **\- Apestas a miedo.**_

" _Apestaba a Miedo… era verdad lo que él decía."_

\- _**Sí… estas impregnada en un repugnante olor a miedo, ¿Y sabes? Odio a la gente que apesta a miedo.**_ – Él siguió susurrándole.

Entonces giró hacia ella, y dejó su rostro al descubierto; la melena estaba matizada entre el negro y el azul, y su ojo izquierdo todavía continuaba siendo esmeralda y una lágrima le corría por la mejilla…

Pero el derecho lucía inyectado en sangre.

" _Ese mismo rojo que le evocaba imágenes con el color de los Infiernos."_

La luna y sus hilillos cadavéricos le mostraron aquella imagen…

" _Porque la luna también era malvada… y estaba en su contra. Muy malvada."_

Milo cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir, con la nula esperanza de que todo aquello que pasaba fuese otro sueño, o que alguien estuviera jugando con su mente y eso sólo fuera la manifestación de sus peores pesadillas. Pero no… Saga seguía exactamente igual, con la sonrisa sádica cruzando su rostro y el ojo derecho completamente carmesí.

" _Pero el izquierdo seguía siendo esmeralda, y estaba llorando; eso significaba de que él aun podría tener esperanzas."_

\- Saga… ¿Sigues estando aquí? ¡Por favor! ¡Dame una señal!

Él solamente le sonrió. Y luego estalló en risas; una risa que retumbó en los oídos de Milo como ecos susurrándole secretos malsanos.

" _De esos coros que recitan las plegarias del Ocultismo."_

\- Lo siento… Milo. – Dijo él, con la voz rota. – _**Él dice que lo lamenta… pero yo no… ¿Sabes lo patético que te oyes diciendo eso? Bah, si ya estás muerto, ahora disfruta el espectáculo.**_ – Y entonces volvió a reír, al tiempo en que la voz melancólica se perdía y la otra regresaba. Se acercó a ella y le olió el cabello, suspirando. – _**Matarte sería lo mejor, ¿Tú qué dices?**_

La voz le produjo escalofríos en el espinazo; porque lo único que podía sentir Milo en aquel instante era dolor… _el más miserable dolor,_ y apenas se mantenía firme frente a él, y si eso continuaba, ella terminaría derrumbándose. El pecho le dolía demasiado, era como si el hueso de una costilla rota se le hubiese enterrado en los pulmones… _y la lastimaba._

¿Entonces por qué aquella Cosa hablaba como si Saga estuviese observándolo todo? ¿Él seguía luchando contra ese lado oscuro y nunca se lo había dicho? ¿Desde que los revivieron…? ¿Y por qué no había vuelto a pedir ayuda?

\- _**Quiero matarte…**_ \- Le dijo, acercando el rostro hacia ella. Le sujetó el mentón con la mano derecha y la obligó a mirarlo. – _**Pero primero… quiero que luches como la Amazona Dorada que eres.**_

Y Milo ya no pudo soportarlo más, y pronto dejó que las lágrimas se le escurrieran por las mejillas, libres y cálidas… _quemándola._ Y el dolor se volvió insoportable, como si las llamas de una hoguera maldita estuviesen quemándole la carne… como si esa tortura realmente estuviera pasando y ella pronto quedaría como una muñeca destrozada y quemada.

" _Estando viva… y con el olor a quemado produciéndole nauseas… con la mitad del rostro irreconocible; sólo una masa amorfa de fluidos de carne y sangre por doquier."_

El dolor que experimentaba en ese momento era un martirio; sentía miedo del desastre que Saga podría causar, ¡Miedo a perderlo! Y porque la única forma de detenerlo sería _matándolo._

Pero ya lo había perdido y su pesadilla terminaba siendo real. Y el escenario apocalíptico de su sueño pronto teñiría los suelos del Santuario.

\- ¡¿Milo?! – Preguntó Camus, quien al parecer se aproximaba.

La muchacha abrió los ojos y pronto sintió una chispa de esperanza recorrerle la columna. Saga miró hacia la entrada y sonrió. Dejó su rostro y se encaminó hacia ese lugar. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Y su mente ya ni siquiera trabajaba cuerda del todo, ¿Realmente tendría que detenerlo?

Antes de desaparecer en dirección hacia Camus, Saga la observó desde su altura y ensanchó su sonrisa.

La verdadera pesadilla comenzaba ahora.

Y el Cosmos de Milo se alzó hermoso y letal, en una sincronía perfecta con el de Camus y el resto de la Orden.

" _Tendrían que detenerlo… y la única forma de conseguir eso sería… matándolo."_

 **-X-**

 **Notas:** Ups, este es el final (aunque se lea bizarro), es que iba a ser un fic con final alterno para que los lectores sacaran sus propias deducciones de que le pasaria a Saga (No me maten T.T).

Gracias por seguirme _lobunaluna_ , porque fuiste la única que no me olvidó ToT

¡No me descuartizen!

¡Mentira! ¿A poco se la creyeron? :D ¡Tendra conti! ¡Claro! n.n


End file.
